The Finished Story
by ariannalupin
Summary: A prequel to Time to Heal and Another World.  This tells the story of the early life of Harry and his twin sister Arianna as they struggle to make a place for themselves in the real world.  Slight metions of HPSB, HGRW, and RLOFC. SLOW UPDATES expected
1. Prologue

_AN: Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories but I couldn't get this out of my head. I have indeed started a prequel to my __**Time To Heal**__ story. I have started the next chapter to both __**Another World**__ and __**New Marauder**__; they will continue to be my priority. I have also gotten through seven chapters of revision in __**Time to Heal**__, but I want to post that all at once so I ask for your patience._

_Thanks for reading. Please review, it makes me feel motivated to write faster._

_Aria_

**A Beginning to a Finished Story**

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  _

_You forgot me long ago. _

_Am I that unimportant...? _

_Am I so insignificant...?  _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-Evanescence "Missing"_

Everyone knows the story of Halloween 1981; Lily and James Potter sacrificed their lives in order to protect their children from Lord Voldemort. The story continues with the survival of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, and his twin bond with his sister Arianna Potter that allowed him to focus his power on survival. If you expect this book to worship these people, or make them out to be anything other than normal, then please put it down, for you will be extremely disappointed.

The purpose of this book is to tell the real story. Whether this makes for an interesting read or a story that will please the masses is not my concern. I offer nothing more here than the truth of the lives of two famous people, who most often would give anything to be able to shrink back into obscurity, to be normal.

In this book, pure, cold, hard facts will be presented, and nothing will be made flowery or get glossed over. There will be parts that I recommend that those with weaker constitutions skip over. Lord Voldemort was a terrifying figure, he was cruel and callous; he took pleasure in other people's pain, my pain, and Harry's pain.

Most of the wizarding world had preconceived notions of what our life was like, and how Voldemort was defeated. If this book does its job then every one of those notions should be shattered and impossible to put back together.

Most people think that the story of the Potters begins on October 31st, 1981. I hold that the story begins much earlier, as early as September 1st, 1971, when Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew met and were sorted into Gryffindor. Maybe the story starts even as far back as the birth of Tom Riddle, and the subsequent misfortunes he was to suffer.

For ten years these people, now famous, lived normal lives full of normal worries. They worried about grades and family, about what prank to pull and who to ask to the next school dance. Sure they realized Voldemort was rising, but at the time they were nothing but children. Not ready to fight in any war.

This book will hopefully tell the other side of the now famous story. It will strive to tell people of the humanity of the hero's of the war, and how they overcame the odds and defeated the darkest wizard of the age.

This serves as an introduction to the true story; a story that will not be published in my lifetime or Harry's. Hopefully when we are gone and forgotten this book will remain, if nothing else, as a fairytale for the coming generations to read, learn from, and enjoy.

Happy readings.

Sincerely,

Arianna Lillian Potter-Lupin

_"Ria, baby, what're you doing?"_

_Ria raised her head from the journal she was bent over and turned toward her husband, who was standing in the doorway. His presence still brought a smile to her face, even after all these years. They both had seen better and younger days, but Ria was happy with her lot in life. _

_"Oh, um, well 'Mione asked me to write down the story of my life and Harry's. She promised not to publish them until both of us have passed on, but she thinks it would be good to have for posterity's sake. At least this way, I know all the facts to be as true as I can make them. There will be very little conjecture about the truth if I write it."_

_Remus came up behind her and stroked his fingers through her hair, "So how far have you gotten?"_

_She sighed in contentment, "Not very, I managed to write our first few years at the Dursley's. It was harder than I thought to get those events out on paper, and I never realized how bad it actually was."_

_"Oh Ria, I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be. It's been in the past for decades Rem. I just never thought that anyone would be interested in my life story. It's weird to write about a time when I truly thought I was nothing special, and to know that the minute this book is published millions will buy it to read about me and my brother, mostly my brother though."_

_Remus shrugged, "It sounds very interesting. Do you mind if I read it?"_

_"I guess not."_

_Remus picked up the first chapter and began to read…_


	2. The Birth of A Savior

James Potter and Lily Evans graduated from Hogwarts in June 1979 and were married on July 28th the same year

_**AN: YAY! Another chapter is out. The good news for those of you reading Another World is that the next chapter for that is about 2/3 done and I promise that I am working on it. Anyway, please review, it really does motivate me to write faster.**_

**The Birth and Creation of A Savior**

James Potter and Lily Evans graduated from Hogwarts in June 1979 and were married on July 28th the same year. I'm told, by both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (the only two of the Potters' friends to have survived both wars) that the ceremony was wonderful and everyone was happy for a least a day. Wedding days are meant to be filled with joy, and this one lived up to all expectations, nothing went wrong and the guests could forget, if only for a day, that no war was taking place.

Three days after the wedding, the Potters were called back from their honeymoon because Lily's parents had been attacked and killed by Death Eaters. Grief overshadowed the first month of the marriage, but Lily slowly began to put her parents' deaths behind her and move on with her life. True happiness came back to the two newlyweds when the found out in November that Lily was two months pregnant.

Remus Lupin once told me that when the nurse told my parents they were having twins James and Lily shocked her by saying calmly, "Here they come, Allie and Harry. I don't know if we're ready to deal with those two yet."

While sitting down to breakfast on July 31st Lily felt her water break. James panicked, but eventually the two managed to make it to the hospital where they were soon joined by both Remus and Sirius and the three men eagerly awaited the arrival of the two babies. James, like any good husband should, sat by Lily's bed and endured her verbal threats and the painful grip she had on his hand. At 11:50pm Harry arrived in the world and six minutes later I was born.

From this point on I will attempt to write my life as I remember it, nothing skimmed over or hidden and I will leave it to the readers to decide if this is a story worth telling.

Everyone in the this world knows that on All Hallows Eve 1981, Lord Voldemort came to my parents' house and murdered them both. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper at the time, and the man betrayed my brother, for that was who Voldemort was truly after.

Why Harry? Well, no one knows for certain why Voldemort chose to go after Harry that night instead of Neville Longbottom or myself, but there are many theories. Personally I believe that Voldemort saw a little of himself in my brother. Both are half-bloods, descended from powerful lines, and Harry fit the prophecy. Voldemort did not go after Neville first because Neville was pure-blooded and as for myself, well I am a girl making me less powerful in Voldemort's eyes. It could also be that Voldemort felt if he attacked the Potters it would literally kill two birds with one stone, seeing how two of 'the prophecy brats', as he once called us, lived there.

That night Voldemort came to the door, knocked ever so politely, and, when no one came to answer it, broke the door in. My father stood in front of the madman and gave my mother enough time to get upstairs and to the two of us who had already been put down for the night. _"Lily, take the twins and go. I'll hold him off." _The commotion probably woke Harry and I since we both can remember the horrifying night of the Potter murder.

Voldemort found my mother in our nursery and she begged him to spare us. _"Please not my babies; please have mercy."_ He laughed at our mother's pleas, _"Stand aside you foolish girl. Take your little girl with you. I only want the boy."_ An awful choice for a mother to make, and Lily chose to stay with both her children and it led to her death.

The next person that evil wand was pointed at was Harry. The curse struck him and started to drain his life force, but Harry unintentionally tapped into a bond that exists between all siblings and is extremely prominent in twins to add to the magic of our mother's love sacrifice. It was this combined mixture of power and spells that ultimately caused the _Avada Kedarva_ curse to rebound back onto Lord Voldemort.

The first person on the scene was our godfather Sirius Black, followed closely by Hagrid. An argument took place, but Hagrid won and he took us away from Sirius and met Albus Dumbledore in front of number 4 Privet Drive, the home of the Dursleys, and that place was to be our home for the next fourteen years.

_Arianna looked up from her desk where she had been bent over the next portion of her book and saw tears running down Remus's face, "Rem, are you okay?"_

_"Of course baby. Just a little shocked that you remembered that much of the night your parents passed."_

_Ria stood and slowly made her way over to sit next to Remus. His arms tightened immediately around her figure, "It's strange to be able to remember that but not anything else about my parents."_

"_Oh Arianna, I never thought about that. Sirius and I tried to tell you two stories."_

_Ria sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I know you did, but it's just not the same as having our own memories. At least the one memory we do have shows how much our parents loved us."_

_"They really did love you, you and Harry were everything to them, and they would have never regretted the actions they took that day," Remus whispered into his love's hair._

_"I know that. Remember that Harry and I met 'our' parents when we traveled to the other world and when we went back to the past."_

_Remus chuckled, "You know for being an orphan you have met your parents a few too many times."_

_Ria shook her head before laughing as well, "I know, but I am thankful for it. After all the universe does owe Harry and I, it may have been its way of paying the debt."_

_"Maybe."_

_Ria extracted herself from Remus's grasp, all the while Remus kept trying to keep her in place, "keep reading; I'm going to start dinner."_

_Remus lay the book down and followed his wife into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck as she stood at the cutting board. _

_"You're going to make me cut myself."_

_"Am not, I know that Jalen is in the room, so therefore you can see."_

_"Not if I keep getting distracted Remus, so go find something else to occupy your time."_

_"No, I like distracting you. Usually what comes out of it is so worth the time it takes to drive you insane."_

_Ria gave up with a sigh and stilled her hands as Remus's came around and covered them. His lips kissed the back of her neck again before moving lower, brushing his lips teasingly against her shoulder._

_"Mum, Dad, are you here?"_

_Remus pulled away with a sigh, "Yes Cuil we're in the kitchen."_


End file.
